3DarkAngels
by NightFire89
Summary: Their parents were killed by who they don't know. They were sent to live with their aunt and now their aunt is getting married. And Now they moving to the magic world a world they didn’t want to go since they founded out their past. AN: I suck at sum
1. Chapter 1

I'm reposting this story and making some changes to this story

Title: Three dark angels

Chapter: Prologue

Rating: PG-13 (may go up)

Genre: Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure 

Author: NightFire89

Summary: They parents were killed and were sent to live with they aunt and now they aunt is getting married and they moving to the magic world a world they didn't want to go since they founded out they past. (AN: I suck at summary)

Disclaimer: Grrr… I don't own sailor moon... I'm so mad... but hey, neither do you!

Tee hee hee! But I do own this story 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

And since you know you cannot see yourself,

so well as by reflection, I, your glass,

will modestly discover to yourself,

that of yourself which you yet know not of.

William Shakespeare

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"STORM GET UP IT'S THE LATE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE THE FIRST DAY OF THE HELL PLACE WE ARE MADE TO CALL SCHOOL"

I could hear one of my identical twin and I knew by the voice that it was Kat well that

her nickname her real is actually Mina but my other identical sister and me gave her the nickname Kat

because she has a way with cats and they even start to follow her around it funny when you see it happen

She can even talk to non-magical creatures but mostly with creatures that are related to cats my aunt says the only reason she can't talk to talk to every kind of animals is because she hasn't train for that get and it takes skills and we don't know if she can talk to magical creatures since we never really been to the magic world until today. But more about that later or otherwise I'm going to be late. But while I'm getting ready how about I tell you about my life story.

At the age of 9 my parents were killed and my identical sisters and me went to live with my mums sister,

my aunt Adalia Hino who was single at the time and my parents trusted her to look after us. She did just that looked after us like we were her own children and gave us anything we needed just like our own mother would have.

At the age of 10 my parent's lawyer said that our parents left a video for my sisters and me to wathc. And that my parent owned large companies in the magic world and had left to my sisters and me but my aunt is looking after it until we become of age so we can go to school like normal kids and could even learn about the company during the holidays. But knowing all that would have changed any one's life but that wasn't what changed ours the video did it changes it be on our imagination.

Flashback

In a small office that the walls were painted kind of pink and cream mixed

(AN: don't know if that color really is real or not) three identical triplets that

looked like abut ten sat on a small couch near a TV that was starting to play a video.

A female around her 20's with mix between brown and blonde hair and light blue eyes was sitting next to the little girls at the end of the couch.

And a man with brown eyes, brown and a bit of grey hair, around his 40's wearing a dark brown suit was standing next to the TV and they were all watch the video.

VIDEO

A women and a men could be seen on the video the women a long bright blonde hair that almost

looked silver with blue eyes and was wearing the white dress. The man was wearing a white shirt with black pants.

"My daring daughters if your watching this it means that you are living with your aunt we're very sorry that we never got to tell you about the companies that we own we just wanted for you girls

to have a normal life not like mine or like your fathers that every time we went out someone would be following us isn't wasn't much of a life for us and we didn't want that for our little angels."

"My little princesses your mothers right we didn't want you having to look over your shoulders and not knowing if someone was your friend for your money or so you"

"So we decide to give you and are normally life so when you were born we gave you your fathers last name of

coz but we put my family name to put you in school and things like that so no one would be figure it out straight away but your real last name are Serena Akasha King, Raye Sonya King and Mina Zanna King.

but another secret that may change your life more then anything is that you come from a long line of lunar witches. Yes my dear you do have powers far greater then

anything anyone could or would ever imagine."

Then the women named Serenity spoke "but dear you have to make the choose if you want the powers or not by yourself no one can make it for you but all of you have to agree. You have to decide by your 16th birthday and yes you could even choose before then if you do decide that you want the powers you aunt knows the spell and there is no wrong or right path and whatever path you choose know that your father and me will love you forever no matter what"

And with that said the couple blew a kiss and then everything what blank on the screen

END OF VIDEO

End of Flashback

So we decide our power as we felt it was it was something that would always connect us with our parents and some how something more but never did we know that choosing to keep our powers meant that we would soon learn more secrets that wasn't told to us and that a legend would come true.

But for now I have to go to this Hells Hall called school also known as 'Golden Star School'

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Well hope that's better then the first time I posted that please review and tell me what you think flames are welcome too


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three dark angels

Chapter: Prologue

Rating: 15+

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Author: NightFire89

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon just this story

------ --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ----

Normal P.O.V

The guys were walking down a hall with every girl looking at them with dreaming eyes. The one in the middle had jet black hair with blue eyes wearing a baggy black skating pants and a black top with life is a bitch on it (AN: so cute my kind of guy :D hehehe anyway back to the story )

Was known was Darien the one on his left was Chad and he had brown eyes and dark brown hair (An: mmmm….not bad :P) wearing just baggy black jeans and a white top and the one on Darien right had blonde hair and green eyes was known as Andrew and he was wearing a normal pants that wear dark blue and a slipknot t-shirt. They were known as the Shields brothers the hottest guys in school and most girls would do anything to get with them.

They wear all wearing something that would make people think they were between punks and Goth.

"Hey have you guys heard there's going to be three new girls coming to our school today and are going to be in our first class" The one named Andrew said

"How do you know?" Chad asked

"And most of all who are they and are they hot?"

Darien wanted to know

"Well I know because I went into the school computer again change tomorrows lunch anyway they are the Tsukino (AN: I used Serena Japanese last name for some weird reason) the ones that own Dreamer and if they hot I don't know since no one really seen them" Andrew answered

"You mean girls who parents died and they took over the business at ten?" Darien wanted to know

"Yep and now they have Dreamer all over the human world and our world" Andrew told them (An: don't know if I said this but the magic world is a different place so there's the human world and the magic world)

"I have heard that they didn't know they were Wicca's until they were ten and some say that they hot other and that they are Goth/ punks and other says that they are nerds because of they business Dreamer and how all they computer are the best because they come up with the computer idea" Chad told them

"How do you know?" Andrew wondered

"Because one of them loves to surf so they wrote a whole page on them duh dude where else world I bother knowing about them apart from a surf mag" Chad inform them

"Let's hurry because I don't want to be late again or Mrs. Robert is already pissed at us and I want to see these girls" Darien said

But before they could get to class three girls arrived in three different motorbikes.

------------------------------------

okay well that's all for now I have already written the other chapters but just fixing some stuff off well I hope you all like it. Please review and flames are welcome…even if I don't like it I like seeing what its bad about it anyway later

And thankz for reviewing ffgirlmoonie, Blue-Jellee, royalphoenix, SalrAnime (and SalrAnime I had people read the story before I posted and they said they could understand it so I have no idea what your trying to say and also when you tell someone that they should check their grammar maybe you should check your since you spelled speaking wrong and grammar and I'm not trying to be mean by saying this its just that when someone tells me to check my grammar and I like them to be able to spell before they can tell me to check my own and I'm really not trying to be mean or paying you out I'm just writing how I feel I speak my mind a lot and thanks for reviewing hope to hear from you again )

Bless be

NightFire


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three dark angels

Rating: 15+

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Author: NightFire89

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon just this story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Peace cannot be kept by force.  
It can only be achieved by understanding."  
-Albert Einstein (1879-1955)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

Rei got off her red Yamaha YZF R1, Mina from her Blue one and Serena from one that looked between black and silver.

Serena was dressed all in black she had a black top that said 'Forsaken' in the front, she had black pants and black boots on. Her hair was up in a pony tail.

Rei was dressed in red. She had a top that had a picture of flames all around it. And the rest was the same as Serena.

Mina had pants on that was dark blue and a white top that said 'Yes I bite' and black boots. They each wore a necklace that had black hearts all around (An: isn't it weird they have the same necklace as I do :P) and the guys turn to look at them and if you looked into their eyes you would be able to see the lust already forming in their eyes.

They start to walk and then Serena turns to Mina and Rei and asked

"Do you guys have any idea where the office is so we could get our time table?"

"Nope" they both replied

By the time they finished talking their were in front of the school door that was right next to where Chad, Andrew and Darien were standing.

Serena turned to them and asks "Could you guys please tell us where the office is?"

While talking Serena had the time to check all of then and her eyes landed on the black hair, blue eyes god _'hmmm not so bad and man his eyes' _she couldn't help but think to herself

"Yep we could show it to you if you want" Darien replied with a smile while checking Serena out

"That will be great thanks" Mina replied for Serena since she could tell her sister was already on another world and wouldn't be able to tale her eyes off a dark hair hunk.

"Okay just follow us" Andrew said with a smile on his face

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that al for now sorry that it so short I kinda lost the other chapters no idea where it went so I had to rewrite it again.

Thank you to PrettyPinkSugar, Megan Consoer, Royalbabygirl, Fire Dolphin and charitylei for reviewing and everyone else who is reading this

Well I'm not to sure if I should keep writing I was thinking about quitting the story but who knows I may just keep going and see where the story end.

Well tell me what you think of the story so far

Well until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter hope everyone like it and sorry it took me so long to get it up anyway enjoy

Disclaimer: sailor moon isn't mine but all the non-sailor moon chapter are mine

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Love is the only thing that we can carry with us when we go,  
and it makes the end so easy."  
-Louisa May Alcott (1832-1888)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

They arrived at the office and walked to the desk were the secretary was. Rei asked for the time table and the secretary told them to wait a minute while to tell the principle that they were here because he had the timetable and he wanted to meet them.

As soon as he heard they were there the principle come out.

"Hello it nice to finally meet you girls my name is Mr. Grey"

With a smile the girls all replied at the same time

"It's nice to meet you too sir" and bowed their head at him showing respect. The principle smiled which surprised everyone in the office since Mr. Grey never smiled at a student but less at anyone unless it was to be polite. And then Rei handle her hand out to him and said "I'm Rei" and shook his hand "this is Mina" pointing towards Mina and their shook hands "and this is Serena" point towards Serena and of cause their shook hands as well.

"Well here your timetable and I'll get someone to show you to your first class and around the school" he said as he handed them their timetable.

The boys offered they help as soon as he said he would get someone to show them around.

Mr. Grey looked at them as said "that okay boys I'll ready get someone they should be here soon so you should go before you're late for class again" and he opened the door for them. The boys had no other chose then to get out of the office and as they left two girls entered. One was tall with brown hair the other had blue hair (A.N: I wounder who there are :P).

"Sorry we'll late sir" said the one with blue hair

"That okay girls" he replied

"Girls this is Lita" pointing to the one with brown hair and she waved as a reply and then he pointed to the girl with blue hair " and this is Ami" and she also waved.

"Lita and Ami this is Rei, Mina and Serena" and their just nodded their heads as he said their name.

"Lita and Ami will show you around the school before taking you to class since you all have the same first class and don't worry about being late to class just tell your teacher that you were getting a tour around the school" and then he left them to go back to his office.

"So is there anything you guys want to see first? Or know about the school?" the girls looked at each other and then Mina replied "Nope just show us whatever you want" "Okay well then we'll start with the inside of the school and then the outside and if you want we can show you where we sit and your welcome to sit with us if you like" Ami said with a smile and once again the girls looked at each other and smile "that would be great thanks" said Serena with a smile. "Okay let's go" replied Lita.

And they left the office. As their were about to enter the library since it was only across from the office Someone turned Serena around "Hey I didn't get to introduce myself before" said the guy who showed them to the office before "I'm Darien and your name is Serena right?" she just nodded by now everyone who was left in the hallway was listening to the conversion their guys looked at Darien with jealousy since their knew what he was going to ask and the girls looked at Serena with hatred as their also knew where he was heading "well I was wondering if you aren't busy this…" and before he could finish what he saying Serena interrupt and in a toneless voice said "no" everyone was shocked "but you don't even no what I was going to say" Darien was not about to give up "yes I do and the answer is no" and she turned to leave but Darien graded her arm and turned her around her. "Don't touch me" warned Serena "I'll let you go if you say that you'll go out with me this weekend" "I'm not going to tell you again let go of my arm" "not until you say yes" Darien said while still holding her arm. Serena turn to Rei and looked into her eyes and Rei just shook her head no and Serena smiled and closed her eyes and opened it again after two second "don't say I didn't warn you" and with that her hair started to float a bit behind her "Serena don't" Rei told her and a second after Rei said that Darien let go of Serena arm with a scream and looked at his hand to see that she some how burned him. Serena just smiled and said "I warned you" and walked away. Rei walked over to Darien and said "I'm sorry about my sister she don't like being touched so next time listen to her" she grabbed his hand and placed hers over his and a light could be seen between the both hands and when she took her hand off Darien looked at his hand and there was no trace of any burnt "you healed it?" he questioned. Rei shook her head "not really Serena tapped into my power to boil the blood in her vein a trick she copied from me" she said with a smile and continued "but hers was more of illusion I guess you could call it that would have been gone in 2 or 3 days without leaving a scar or any trace that it was even there but if she as touching me or if I had let her tap more into my power then it would have been as if it was me doing it and that would have hurt more and it would have been different then her illusion anyway since it was an illusion I'm able to take back the damage it had done" with that she turned from him and walked into the library to join her sisters and the other two girls. Darien just stood there trying to analyse what had happened but he didn't have that much time since the bell rang warning student to start heading to class and that what he done hoping that he would get to see her again before the day was over

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to Megan Consoer, Blue-Jellee, ffgirlmoonie, royalphoenix for reviewing my last chapter and sorry that It took me so long to update I just been busy wit trying to finish my site (which is in my profile and check it out if you want and leave me a message even if I don't know you ) n school which sadly I start again n this is my last yr scary well I'll should be finish with this story in a few weeks hopefully but next month since I have an idea for a new one anyway hope everyone liked this chapter and sorry it's short promise I'll try to make it longer also sorry if there some grammar mistake haven't had a chance to reread it n fix it

Live life to the fullest

NightFire89


	5. Chapter 5

Okay well here's the next chapter enjoy and don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon but I do own the song Serena sings well in truth it's a poem I wrote called 'Return him to me' so please don't use without asking me first

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wretched soul, bruised with adversity,  
We bid be quiet when we hear it cry;   
But were we burdened with like weight of pain,  
As much or more we should ourselves complain.

**William Shakespeare**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

After the burnt accident Serena hasn't seen Darien all day until her last class Music Magic. There he was sitting at the back of the class Serena sat at the front just as the teacher walked in and saw Serena sitting at the front of the class.

"Oh you must be the new student" the teacher asked as she put her things on the table at the front of the room.

A simple 'yes' was Serena's reply

"We just started doing story singing do you know what that is?" asked the teacher

"Yes, it's when you sing and the song comes alive and it kind of makes a video clip but with the color of the notes that your singing"

"Very good do you know how it's done?"

"Yes, a friend of mine instruct me how to do it"

"Would you like to show me what you know?

"Okay"

Serena started to sing and strings of different color started to move and then it started to take shapes and move at the tone and words of the song.

_Standing in front of god_

A blue string started to take a shape of a girl while a white string stood in above her and shine really bright which you would presume to be god

_Begging him to return you to me_

The blue string starts getting on her knees

_I can no longer hold the tears within my heart_

_They're slowly tearing me apart_

_What do I have to do to prove to him that you're the only reason I still live?_

She starts to cry and screaming at the light

_I look into his eyes and I see what I feared most it's not up to him to return you to me_

The white string takes a shape of a man

_But up to his angels of fate and destiny._

Then on each side of the white string a string appears. On the left there's an orange string and on the right there's purple string, they are meant to represent the angel of fate and destiny.

_The angels who took you away from me _

_Will they admit that they're made a mistake and return you to me?_

You see the blue string and the red start to come together as if they may hold each other again but as the next word comes it stop

_Or_

_Will I have to watch as you put your arms around her knowing that where I should be?_

Then a pink string also shaped as girl appears between the blue and red and puts her arm around the red while the blue string cries.

After the song everyone was surprised and then started clapping and Serena just sat down and looked out the window. Class went by slow after that since the whole lesson was how to do the story singing but only half the class got to try it out and the other half which was the back where Darien was sitting got to do it tomorrow

Bell rings

As Serena was half way to her locker Darien stopped her

"Hey you were really good did you write that song?"

"Yes" just as she was about to walk away her phone rang

She took it out of her pocket and smiled as she saw who it was. Darien saw her smile and was not happy that someone else could make her smile while he couldn't get to know her.

"Hey cutie" Serena said to the person on the other line

"I miss you too"

As she was talking on the phone a dark figure was walking closer to her

"Well I wish I could see you today"

The dark figure was standing behind Serena with a phone in his hand

"Well sexy turn around and your wish will come true" the dark figure whispered into Serena's ear

Darien mean while watched with jealousy at what was happening in front of him.

Serena turns around and jumped on the person standing behind her. Wrapping her legs around hind and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Jesse I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" said Jesse

"What are you doing here you're not meant to be here unit the day after next"

"I couldn't wait that long it got boring without you there"

Serena just smiled at him

"Well lets go and find Rei and Mine I'm your ride home and the rest are waiting at your house plus I wanted to give you your present" and gave her another kiss on the lips.

As they walked down the hall Darien stood there pissed off and wondering who that guy was that just kissed his girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside were Mina and Rei waiting for Serena when they saw Jesse they both ran up to him and hugged him.

"So why did you kiss me?" asked Jesse to Serena

"SHE WHAT???" screamed Mina and Rei at the same time

"That guy that was next to me have been annoying me all day and I wanted him to think I as taken so he'll back off" explained Serena

"So what's his name?" asked Jesse

"Darien" replied Serena

Mina and Rei laughed

"Well he's cute sadly he seems straight which means no fun for me" joked Jesse

"Oh so you'll leave me for him" Serena asked him while pretending she was going to cry

Jesse just laughed and put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Well girls we better get to the car everyone is waiting for us"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just want to say that the Jesse in this story is not meant to be my friend Jesse in real life (just to set things straight my friend Jesse is not Gay or anything) I just needed a name and I didn't think about it at the time. (Everyone who doesn't know what I'm on about ignore that bit) Sorry I have taken so long to post a new chapter up but I'm not much of a writer of story but more of poetry but I promise I'll finish this story hopefully soon…well thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you liked this one too :)

Until next time

NightFire89


End file.
